1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information output method, a central information processing device, and an information output program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system in which a user obtains desired information by means of a document such as a pamphlet, an information providing system comprising a user-side information processing device such as a personal computer (PC) and the like, and a central information processing device such as a server and the like, is known. In such a system, upon the user inputting a keyword relating to his/her desired information to the user-side information processing device, the central information processing device transmits a document including the input keyword to the user-side information processing device.
Examples of such a known information providing system include a system in which tour-contents information, such as information relating to tourist spots, in which attribute information, such as the name of a nation, the name of a city, a guide classification (kind of a tourist spot), and the like is appended, is registered in a database of the main server in a form enabling web-browsing system, and a user serving as a travel consultant offers a customer the tour-contents information narrowed down by a search based on the attribute information selected by the user as printed matter through the terminal of a branch and the like as well as the attribute information such that the user can smoothly select a tour suitable for the customer, can easily explain the selected tour-content to the customer, and can easily customize the tour-content in accordance with the customer needs (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-030287).
With this system, a tour planning department registers images of a tourist point, a guide classification, the purpose of a tourist point, and attractions of a tourist point in the database by operating a tour-support application of the main server at the time of registering contents.
However, the above-described system leads to a problem in that the user cannot obtain desired documents because other documents that do not satisfy the conditions input by the user are not transmitted to the user-side information processing device. For example, other documents may not directly satisfy the conditions input by the user, but may be relevant to a document satisfying the input conditions, and therefore should be presented even though the input conditions are not directly satisfied by the document.
In order to solve the above-described problem, the number of conditions input by the user can be increased in order to provide related documents that do not directly satisfy the input conditions. However, this leads to a problem of poor ease-of-use for the user.